Mumei
'Abilities' ---- Kabaneri Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Passive -'Là một Kabaneri, mỗi đơn vị địch chết xung quanh Mumei phục hồi 1 lượng Máu tươi cho cô ấy, lên đến tối đa 100 Máu . Khi đạt 11 lượng Máu đầu tiên, Mumei nhận thêm 10% sát thương vật lý, tốc độ tấn công, tốc độ di chuyển và khả năng giảm sát thương từ các đơn vị không phải anh hùng xuống còn 5 sát thương. ---- 'Gunblade Shot Q ''Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''3.5 / 3 / 2.5 / 2 / 2.5 seconds *''Active -''Sử dụng súng hơi nước của mình để bắn một viên đạn thâm nhập mạnh theo hướng xác định, gây sát thương vật lý 20/30/40/50/60 + AD cho tất cả kẻ thù mà viên đạn đánh xuyên qua (gây sát thương 70% so với các đơn vị không phải anh hùng ), mỗi viên đạn trúng vào một tướng địch sẽ giảm thời gian hồi chiêu của Kick Shot W và Dual Blades Impale W xuống còn 1 giây. Nếu hai lần liên tiếp đánh trúng địch , thì lần tiếp theo của kĩ năng này trong vòng 10 giây sẽ được thay đổi thành Forceful Shot Q, tăng khoảng cách của nó và ném Kunai lên tất cả kẻ địch đánh trúng. Viên đạn gây thêm 30% sát thương lên các mục tiêu được đánh dấu. *''Note - ''Kỹ năng này không bị ảnh hưởng bởi hiệu ứng giảm thời gian hồi chiêu. *''Note - ''Kỹ năng này có cùng thời gian hồi chiêu với Forceful Shot Q Forceful Shot Q Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''3.5 / 3 / 2.5 / 2 / 1.5 seconds *'''''Available only when two consecutive cast from GunBlade Shot Q hit the enemy *''Active -''Sử dụng súng hơi nước của mình để bắn một viên đạn thâm nhập mạnh theo hướng xác định, gây sát thương vật lý 20/30/40/50/60 + AD cho tất cả kẻ thù mà viên đạn đánh xuyên qua (gây sát thương 70% so với các đơn vị không phải anh hùng ), cố định chúng với Kunai trong 0,5 giây và đánh dấu chúng (chỉ đánh dấu anh hùng) trong 5 giây, mỗi viên đạn trúng vào một tướng địch làm giảm thời gian hồi chiêu của Kick Shot W và Dual Blades Impale W thêm 1 giây. Viên đạn gây thêm 30% sát thương lên các mục tiêu được đánh dấu. Nếu mục tiêu đã có dấu trên chúng, viên đạn từ kỹ năng này sẽ gây ra sát thương phép thuật tối đa / 7% / 8% / 9% / 10% sát thương tối đa của mục tiêu cho chúng. *''Note - ''Kỹ năng này không bị ảnh hưởng bởi hiệu ứng giảm thời gian hồi chiêu. *''Note -''Kỹ năng này chia sẻ cùng thời gian hồi chiêu với Gunblade Shot Q ---- Kick Shot W Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''12 seconds '' *Active -''Mumei tấn công kẻ thù mục tiêu đã chỉ định, đá mục tiêu và khiến chúng bị đẩy lùi trong một khoảng cách ngắn, gây sát thương vật lý 60/90/120/150/180 + Bonus AD và giảm tốc độ di chuyển của mục tiêu 25% trong 3 giây trước khi cô ấy lùi lại và thực hiện Gunblades Shot Q theo hướng mục tiêu và tăng 1 ngăn Sprint E. Nếu cô ấy dùng khả năng này lên mục tiêu với hiệu ứng đánh dấu, cô ấy sẽ sử dụng Dual Blades Impale W thay vào đó. *''Note -''Có một trục trặc khi bạn cast Kick Shot W và việc tự động cast Gunblades Shot Q sẽ khiến cho viên đạn tiếp theo của Gunblades Shot Q trở thành Forceful Shot Q, khi Mumei hạ cánh trên mặt đất, cô ấy sẽ có thể cast Forceful Shot Q mà không cần chờ thời gian hồi (reset). '''''Dual Blades Impale W Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''12 seconds '' *'''Cast Kick Shot W on the target with mark effect will change it into this ability *Mumei sử dụng hai lưỡi dao từ khẩu súng hơi nước của mình để đẩy lùi kẻ thù mục tiêu, gây sát thương vật lý 60/100/140/180/220 + AD trước khi cô leo lên sau lưng mục tiêu (lao vào). *''Note -''Khả năng này chia sẻ cùng thời gian hồi chiêu với Kick Shot W. ---- Sprint E Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''0.5 seconds *''Passive -''Thụ động - Mỗi 4 giây, Mumei nhận được 1 Sprint, cô có thể lưu trữ chúng lên đến 2 Sprint. *''Active -''Mumei tiêu thụ 1 Sprint trước khi chạy theo hướng được chỉ định cho một khoảng cách ngắn, cấp 10/15/20/25/30 Giáp với Mumei trong 4 giây và đòn tấn công cơ bản tiếp theo của cô trong vòng 4 giây sẽ sử dụng lưỡi ẩn bên trong cô giày để cắt xuyên qua mục tiêu bằng cú đá của mình, gây sát thương vật lý AD lên tất cả kẻ địch trong một khu vực hình nón theo hướng tấn công và áp dụng một dấu ấn trên chúng kéo dài trong 5 giây. *''Note - ''Thiệt hại gây ra trên các mục tiêu bổ sung từ cú đá của Mumei có thể tấn công chí mạng và áp dụng hiệu ứng one-hit (bao gồm cả hút Máu). Nó cũng kích hoạt sự phản sát thương của Anti-Shock Armor. ( ). *''Note -''Kỹ năng này yêu cầu ít nhất một ngăn Sprint để có thể cast effec của nó. *''Note -''Kỹ năng này không bị ảnh hưởng bởi hiệu ứng giảm thời gian hồi chiêu. ---- '''''Limiter Removal R Cost: '- 'Cooldown: '''90 / 75 / 60 seconds *Active -'Mumei thả dải băng của mình ra, giải phóng sức mạnh của Virus Kabane. Vi-rút Kabane tăng số lượng lớn nhất của Sprint E lên 3 và phục hồi hoàn toàn Sprint của nó ngay lập tức. Virus này cũng làm tăng tác dụng tổng thể của Kabaneri lên 100% / 200% / 300% (2/3/4 lần) và khả năng giảm sát thương từ tất cả các nguồn xuống còn 10/20/30 sát thương. Virus Kabane kéo dài trong 5/6/7 giây và tiêu thụ 10 lượng máu tươi mỗi giây để tăng thời gian lên 1 giây (tối đa 15/16/17 giây). *Note - ''Nếu Mumei có máu tươi dưới 20 ngăn xếp, cô ấy sẽ không thể dùng khả năng này. 'Skins' ----